Sarah vs The Exchange
by SarahCarmichael
Summary: Chuck is missing and Sarah will do whatever it takes to find him.
1. Chapter 1

Sarah was frantic. He'd been missing for 48 hours and they had nothing. Sarah had been watching videotapes of the abduction and surrounding surveillance to no avail. They left no clues. Whoever did this was good. Casey was at the scene triple checking for any physical evidence they may have missed.

They were due for their next meeting with Beckman in 20 minutes and she had to change. Sarah had been wearing the same clothes for 3 days now. It was going to be a special night for her and Chuck. She was going to surprise him with a night in a hotel. They had been dating for a while now and while their sex life was good, she thought it could use a little kick. Chuck would never say it but Sarah knew he was obsessed with her ass. He loved fucking her doggy style and the way he used his hands to spread her cheeks and his thumb to rub her asshole, it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure it out. That night was going to be the night she would let him take it.

But it wasn't to be. Sarah quickly showered, changed and walked back into the main meeting room of castle. She immediately noticed Casey's somber expression and knew he had struck out too. It was at this time that Beckman came on screen. The two agents informed the general of their failure to find anything. As the debrief was winding down she interrupted Sarah

"Agent walker, obviously nothing has changed in the last few hours on your end, however, I believe we may have a caught a break. I was given a tip that may lead to Bartowski's rescue"

"Oh thank god" Sarah mumbled under her breath.

"General whatever it is, we'll be happy to follow up on it" said an unusually eager John Casey.

General Beckman continued "as I was saying, we received a tip from a low level asset that this man" a picture popped up on the screen "may be behind Bartowski's capture."

The picture on screen caught Sarah's attention. She didn't recognize him but he was a good looking, rugged man. He kind of reminded her of Cole Barker.

"Who is he ma'am?" Casey questioned.

"His name is Ryan Billings and he's one of the largest arms dealers in the world."

Sarah was perplexed "General why don't I recognize him if he's operating on that scale?"

With a hint of annoyance Beckman pressed on "unfortunately Agent Walker, we have been unsuccessful in our many attempts to get an agent undercover in any of his criminal enterprises."

Beckman paused and Casey took the opportunity to intervene "How should we approach this then general? We can't just go in guns blazing if what you say is true. He'd be too protected for that. And if we have no in with an undercover then we seem to still be at square 1"

"I'm glad you asked Colonel" Beckman answered. "While we do not have an agent inside we do have the low level asset we just turned who may be able to get us in."

Sarah couldn't hold herself back "fantastic, when can we meet this asset?"

"Relax, Sarah, this operation is going to take time and you need to know all of the details before jumping in."

"General, with all due respect, Chuck doesn't have time" Sarah retorted.

While she knew this already, General Beckman took the time to explain that this group that abducted Chuck could have just killed him. But they didn't they kept him alive for a reason and that would buy the team the time needed to find him.

Beckman continued "we need to make sure we do this right and make sure we don't set off any alarm bells. Sarah, the good news for you is that I think you're perfect for this mission. The bad news is that you're perfect for this mission"

Unfortunately, Sarah knew what was coming next. She'd been an agent long enough. But in this case she didn't care. She would do whatever it took to get Chuck back.

"In addition to being an arms dealer, Billings also peddles in flesh. He's a major player in the white slave trade. This is where our asset comes in. He is what they call... a procurement specialist".

Sarah had no visible reaction to Beckman's news. The general went on to explain the logistics of the meet-up with the procurement specialist and before Sarah and Casey knew it, the meeting was over. Casey immediately looked at Sarah "you don't have to do this Walker."

Sarah looked him square in the eyes "yes I do" and walked off. As she was walking away Casey bellowed "He wouldn't want you to do this."

Sarah looked back and Casey couldn't tell but he thought she looked a little glassy eyed. All she could do was say "I have to, it's the only way."

The meet-up with the asset was scheduled to take place in 3 hours. That gave Sarah enough time to go home, shower and contemplate what the next few weeks or months might entail.

The car ride home was filled with a feeling of distraught. But by the time she reached her apartment she had entered agent mode. Sarah knew she was attractive but Beckman had informed them that Billings only dealt in the most attractive of women. Knowing this, Sarah knew she had to prepare herself to look as good as possible to ensure that she would be "chosen" by Billings.

She quickly removed her jeans and shirt as she entered the bathroom. Now in just her matching black panties and bra she turned the shower on. She looked in the mirror and saw that she had bags under eyes but the shower and makeup would take care of that. Aside from that though she examined herself and saw that she would be just fine. Her breasts were full but not overwhelming. They threatened to spill out of her bra. Chuck loved to play with them and she knew they were one of her many assets. No, she told herself, you can't think of Chuck now. Her eyes drifted down to her abs. She worked hard to keep that toned stomach. It was flat and the product of an endless amount of sit-ups. Chuck loved to just rub his hand all around her stomach while they lay in bed.

"Shit" Sarah cursed "get a hold of yourself Walker" she muttered to herself. She mentally scolded herself that would be the last time she thought of him like that until this was over.

With a steely gaze she turned around and arched her ass in the air. It was just confirmation that her shapely ass would still have the desired effect. After the quick examination she unstrapped her bra and bent down to remove her panties. As she stood up she saw the reason she was here. Chuck liked a little bush so she had grown it out. She knew she couldn't go to the meet with pubic hair so she hopped in the shower and began to shave.

Sarah's experience with organizations like Billings' told her a cleanly shaven cunt was a sign of a slut, at least in these perverts minds so she had to play the role. She ran her fingers through the dark hair. It wasn't long but it was enough to let Chuck know she was a grown woman. As she was shaving it began to hit her just what would happen. She would be examined by other men. She would be fucked by other men. She would suck other men's cocks. She would be a sex slave. She didn't want to believe it but she could feel herself getting a little wet. She convinced herself that it was only the shower causing the wetness.

When she was finished in the shower she took out the her wardrobe. The procurer advised that she should wear a mini dress that left little to the imagination. Of course Sarah had this in her closet. She put on a sexy navy blue bra and thong set underneath a short black dress that hugged her tight ass and showed ample cleavage. The dress went about mid thigh exposed her long legs. The outfit was topped off with an impressive pair of heels that made Sarah sex on a stick. She took nothing with her. They would never let her get anywhere with a weapon. She would be thoroughly searched and couldn't afford to take any chances.

They had decided to meet the asset at the Buy More and Sarah saw Casey's Crown Vic in the parking lot as she pulled up. It was late and the store was closed when she walked in. The sound of her heels echoed throughout the store. She could see the glow from the light in the entertainment section of the store. Curtains were drawn and she saw the outline of two figures. This was it. She was about to meet her new pimp.

The room was silent when she walked in. The two men turned around when they heard the door open. Their attention was drawn from the television. Casey's face showed no emotion but he never could help the twinge that went through him whenever he saw Sarah like this. She was and always would a platonic partner but he was a red-blooded male and when she was dressed like this it was simple biology that would cause his dick to harden a little. The asset had a smile that would rival any of the slimiest douche bags Sarah could remember.

"Well hello Agent Walker" the asset introduced himself "Brad Connolly, it's a pleasure to meet you". All of this was said with a knowing smile and they all knew what the smile meant. Sarah refused to proffer her hand as this guy was merely a means to an end. "Casey, we ready to get started?" She asked.

"Of course" Casey answered. "Brad is going to give you the rundown on how it will all go down, while I go load everything up"

As Casey exited Sarah turned her attention to Brad, "Let's get this over with".

For a split second Brad showed an ounce of empathy before he sat down on the couch and began "first, you need to know that I can't take you to meet Billings. I've never met the man. What I will do is..." Brad shifted uncomfortably before continuing "you know you can sit down too, it might make this a little less awkward."

Sarah's only move was a lifted eyebrow which was all Brad needed to know he should just move on. "Ok, so as I was saying, I can get you to meet Billings' right hand man, Pierre Lesoux." As Brad was talking, Sarah slowly walked over to the recliner and sat down. Her feet were beginning to ache from standing in heels. As Brad continued he had a great view as Sarah's mini dress rode up and exposed a tantalizing amount of thigh. He momentarily lost his train of though as he took in her silky legs. "...umm yea so... Lesoux has been my point of contact thus far and he vets the women before they get to Billings. At least in the case where the women are intended for Billings, which is the case here". Sarah crossed her legs and was able to do so without exposing anymore of herself to Brad and asked "is there anything else I should know?" Brad hesitated for a second and said "only that Lesoux expects me to have done most of the hard work by the time I get the girls to him."

"What does that mean?" Sarah asked

"It means that when you meet Lesoux, you need to be submissive. You need to have accepted your new place in life, at least to the point where you're no longer actively fighting it. You can resist a little and cry a little but too much and they'll just toss you to the side and move on."

Sarah had figured this but she still wasn't sure how she was going to react once she was in the thick of it.

"He's probably going to expect you to perform before moving you on to Billings." Before Sarah could say anything, Casey walked in and interrupted "we're all set to go". Brad walked out first and as Sarah made her way to the door Casey asked one more time if she was sure she wanted to go through with this. "I'll do whatever it takes" was all she said as they silently made their way to the car.

They drove for about half an hour to the outskirts of the city. Casey exited the car about a half mile away from the meet and quickly made his way to the surveillance point. Beckman had set them up with a powerful microphone and video camera that would allow him to see and hear everything from the building next door.

The meeting was in a warehouse and three men met Sarah and Brad outside. It was easy to pick out Lesoux as he had a custom made suit and gave off the aura of being in charge. "Bradley, how are you my friend?" he asked as the two men hugged. "Good, good sir, thanks for asking. And I would ask you but I know you're doing good because of what I've got for you tonight."

Lesoux turned his attention to Sarah and looked her up and down. It was a little chilly and Sarah was still only wearing her mini-dress. It's not like she could expect chivalry from her pimp. Unfortunately the cool night air had caused her nipples to stiffen and everyone could see. Lesoux stepped forward and extended his hand "and who do we have here?" Sarah had been looking at the ground the whole time and shyly glanced toward Brad "her name is Sarah, Pierre." Lesoux chuckled "it's cute that she looked to you for guidance Bradley". And with that Lesoux gently cupped Sarah's chin with his thumb and index finger "you only need to look to me now Sarah. I will tell you exactly what you need to do." Sarah was looking this man right in the eyes and she was transfixed. He had beautiful green eyes and Sarah felt something in herself just then. She couldn't describe it. She didn't want to describe it. It was just a small feeling that maybe she didn't quite understand. She just gave him a light nod and followed him as he and his goons turned and walked her inside the warehouse.

Casey was watching them walk in and took in his surroundings. He noticed now, that it was only Lesoux, his two henchman, Sarah and Brad in the warehouse. He couldn't help but watch Sarah's ass as the three walked away. It always mesmerized him and now in that short dress he just couldn't get the thought out of his head that all he wanted to do was lift that dress up to reveal that heart shaped ass.

With a shake of the head though, Casey refocused and took watch. Lesoux, Sarah and Brad went into an office while the two goons stood guard outside. The office wasn't small. It had a desk with two chairs in front of it and then a couch to the side. It was on the second floor and Lesoux had his back turned to the other two as he gazed out the window. Brad had taken a seat on the couch while Sarah stood at attention in front of the other side of the desk.

Without turning towards Sarah and Brad, Lesoux began "please Sarah, have a seat on the sofa". It was actually a love seat fit for two people and Sarah sat as far away from Brad as possible. She was sitting to Brad's left. Again without turning around Lesoux continued "please, sit closer to Bradley."

Sarah rolled her eyes and scooted closer to Brad. As she did so her dress rid up her legs even higher. It was on the verge of rolling up to her hips and revealing her thong. As she brushed Brad's leg she notice Lesoux making his way over to them. Lesoux grabbed one of the chairs in front of the desk and moved it about ten feet in front of the love seat.

"Now unzip his pants". Sarah's head shot up and she met Lesoux's stare. She was hesitant but knew she couldn't say no. She slowly started to turn towards Brad and with her right hand placed on his belt and her left hand on his zipper she peeled the zipper down. While she knew what Lesoux wanted next she wasn't going to proceed without explicit instructions, so after pulling the zipper down she sat back against the love seat, legs crossed and looked him in the eye again. Lesoux gave her a wry smile.

"Now take his cock out". Sarah briefly closed her eyes and began to move toward Brad again with both hands. "No, no, no" Lesoux uttered. "Just the right hand and face me". Sarah stopped herself and sat back again. She didn't cross her legs but she kept them together and with her right hand she dipped it into brads pants and gripped his cock. It was already rock hard. No surprise there. She knew he'd been hard since he first laid eyes on her. He wasn't wearing boxers and she pulled it out of his pants. He wasn't overly big. He was about average. Sarah usually loved the feel of a hard cock in her hand. Knowing she had all the power to bend a man's will with a simple touch or stroke. But this was different. She was being commanded now.

"Good, now stroke it" Lesoux encouraged. Sarah began at a medium pace and Lesoux urged her to slow down. All the while the two were in a staring contest. "Slowly work up to a good speed darling" Lesoux instructed. "We don't want him blowing his load too soon do we? That's good. Stroke that cock". Sarah could feel Brad shift next to her as she began to ramp up her strokes. She took a peak down ward to see her work. Precum was leaking on to her fingers and the asset's expression was one of pure bliss.

"Don't look away from me" Lesoux said sternly and Sarah immediately looked back toward her new captor. "Good, now jerk a little faster". While Sarah increased her pace, she took the opportunity to look at Lesoux's pants and noticed he was sporting an impressive tent. His right hand moved toward his cock and massaged it down so the tent was less discernible.

Casey couldn't believe what he was watching. He figured Sarah had done missions like this before. Sleeping with marks and such. But he's never witnessed it. He wanted to be professional and a good partner but she was just so damn sexy. And something about her predicament was really working him up. Watching her jerk off some low life made him harder than ever before. He'd never let anyone know but at that moment all he wanted to do was storm into that building, kill Lesoux and his men, and take Sarah right then and there. Just pound into her like there was no tomorrow. As it is, he'd have to settle for this peep show. He gently massaged his raging cock through his pants and cursed. He couldn't rub one out now when he could be called into action at any moment.

Up and down she stroked. Brad was groaning with more frequency the longer it went on. She could feel him getting harder as the pace increased. "Open your legs up" Lesoux instructed and Sarah instantly complied, giving him a view of her thong covered sex. "Wider." And as she moved to widen her legs she heard Brad "oh god, keep going, yea ugh...ugh that's it...fuck" and he exploded. A thick jet of cum shot in the air followed by another before falling back onto her hand. She kept jerking him slowly, milking a few more drops out of him. A final bubble rose out of his slit and she topped it off with her thumb. "Good girl" Lesoux said with a smile. "You can wipe it off on Bradley's shirt. He'll be going now." And with that, she grabbed a fistful of his shirt and wiped his cum off on it. Brad stumbled a bit as he got to his feet. He was weak kneed from Sarah's work but after fumbling for a second he tucked his penis into his pants and walked out. As soon as he left the office he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.


	2. Chapter 2

Sarah could still feel a stray glob of cum on her finger when she heard him speak next. "I apologize for Bradley's..." Lesoux hesitated "early release if you will". Sarah looked at Lesoux with contempt but quickly went back to a more default expression not wanting to piss him off. At the moment he was being a mild-mannered would be rapist.

"Stand up Sarah". She did as he asked and flattened out her dress as she stood. It had ridden up to an obscene level at this point. Lesoux took her in again and appreciated the view. He stood there admiring her cleavage and realized it was time to get on with it. "Go over to the desk".

Sarah looked at the desk which was just below her hip level and stood there. "Bend over" he commanded. Sarah took a deep breath and did as she was told. Her dress pulled up as she did. You couldn't quite see her ass cheeks at this point but Lesoux knew another millimeter would begin the reveal. She stood there bent over the table knowing that he was admiring her ass and she began to contemplate what was next. She thought Billings may want to save her for himself but maybe Lesoux gets to sample the product first she thought. She knew Lesoux had a big cock from the outline in his pants she saw during her jerk session with Brad.

He made his way up behind her and placed his left hand on her back forcing her even harder against the desk. With his right hand he began to pull up the dress to reveal her ass. Inch by inch he pulled it up until her thong was in clear view. The way it sat in her crack instantly caused his dick to harden. It parted her cheeks perfectly. He put his hand on her right cheek and squeezed. He massaged it. He closed his eyes and imagined she could be his forever.

Sarah couldn't help herself. It felt good to have her ass gripped like this. She always wished Chuck would get a little more possessive in the bedroom. She quickly banished all thoughts of Chuck as she needed to complete this mission with no hiccups and thinking of Chuck only made her sad. It was then that she felt the hand move from her right cheek and peel the thin string away from her covered sex and asshole. Moving the tiny fabric out of the way, Lesoux stretched the string out onto her left cheek where it sat perfectly giving him an unobstructed view. Lesoux then took his index finger and slid it up and down Sarah's exposed slit. To both of their surprises it was a little slick. She couldn't help herself. The ministrations caused this reaction and she refused to condem herself for a natural reaction. Lesoux loved it "that's it my girl, I knew you'd like this" he mocked as he continued to slide his finger up and down. After a few slides up and down he removed his finger and moved to the side of the table so he could look Sarah eye to eye. As he crouched down he licked his finger in ecstasy. "You taste delicious"

Sarah wanted to cry. This man was taunting her now and while she had known she was going to have to do some unsavory things, it was beginning to hit home now. A tear began to fall from her eye as she stared back at Lesoux.

Casey had been watching Brad exit the warehouse before he brought him up to his surveillance perch. As he dragged him back to their viewing point Brad quipped "God dam I don't know who's got a tighter grip you or your partner". Casey scowled and threw Brad to the ground. He then cuffed him to a railing in their empty office space where he wouldn't be able to view anymore or Sarah's humiliation.

By the time he got back to his position he saw Sarah bent over a desk with Lesoux talking to her. The position she was in was so submissive he couldn't believe it. He wasn't sure his blue balls could take much more of this. He had to find a way to distract himself. He hated that the situation was having this effect on him but he couldn't help it. Seeing Sarah in such a vulnerably sexy position did something to him. With his dick hardening and Precum leaking he realized that he had a noticeable wet spot growing on his pants just to the left of his zipper.

Lesoux gently dabbed Sarah's tear away and stood up. He walked all around the prone Agent Walker until he was back in his place behind her. With her thong still in its place exposing her completely Lesoux rubbed his finger through Sarah's slightly slick pussy one more time. And with that he took both hands and spread Sarah's ass cheeks. He needed a clear view of her asshole. "Shit, it looks like nobody has been here before" he said as he placed his thumb atop her asshole. "At least nobody has had the joy in a while, your tight as shit". Sarah lifted her head and looked straight ahead. It had been awhile since she'd been fucked in the ass. She never really enjoyed it and Bryce had been pretty rough with her so she was reluctant to let Chuck get too much of a taste. It was still early enough in their relationship and the sex was still fresh that he hadn't really brought it up too much.

Lesoux took his thumb and inserted it into Sarah's pussy allowing it to soak up what little juice Sarah was producing at the moment. With Sarah's own juices providing a little bit of lube, Lesoux inserted his thumb into Sarah's asshole. It was slow and gradual. He just wanted to test it out. He dipped his thumb in and pulled out. It wasn't deep and he only did it a couple of times. Sarah's discomfort was obvious but passed the test. Billings would be beyond pleased. Such a tight asshole on such a beautiful woman would be all he could handle.

As he extracted his thumb Lesoux took the flossy string of Sarah's thong and snapped it back into place. He stood there for a moment and pressed himself up against Sarah's backside. He felt the strain inside his pants and gave Sarah several subtle dry humps. But before Sarah could lose control and give a whimper he backed up and instructed her to stand up. She did as she was told and turned to face him. She couldn't meet his eyes anymore. All she could do was look sheepishly at the floor. Her dress was now rumpled and was holed up to her waist exposing the thin piece of fabric covering her cunt. Sarah didn't dare straighten the dress. But Lesoux took two steps forward and reached his arms out. Sarah flinched, unsure of his actions.

"Relax Sarah, I'm just fixing your dress". And with that he gently pulled her dress down to cover her sex. "You're looking slightly disheveled" he said as he moved his right hand to her hair and gave her head a gentle rub up and down thereby straightening her hair as well. And with that he moved to a more open space of the office back in front of the love seat. He picked up the chair from his earlier viewing party and put it back in its place. Then he took Sarah's elbow and led her to the middle of the room where the chair no longer occupied. Mimicking his motion earlier he grasped Sarah's chin and tilted her head upward so she could meet his stare eye to eye.

Her eyes were blurry and clearly holding back tears. She had never been treated like this and no amount of preparation or telling herself what she could expect would have prepared her. She was a piece of meat. Nothing but a plaything. She couldn't dwell on those thoughts too long though as Lesoux placed his hand on the top of her head, gave her a look that said "do as I say or you'll regret it" and pushed down. She got the hint and began to lower herself onto her knees. She dropped down and was now eye level with Lesoux's crotch. "You know what to do".

She did but she wanted to make him say it so she tilted her head up and gave him a questioning look complete with puppy dog eyes. She may be subjected to degradation but at least she was going to make sure he knew she didn't want this. "Take my belt off and pull my pants down". Sarah's trembling hands moved to the belt and fumbled with it for a second before finally undoing the clasp. She pulled the zipper down and then with both hands slowly pulled the pants down to reveal a very snug pair of boxer-briefs. The outline of his cock was visible and straining against the undergarment.

"Give me your hand" he commanded. She lifted her right hand and he took it in his and then placed it onto his cloth covered cock. With his hand over hers he began to massage it slowly. Back and forth. Up and down. Without Sarah realizing it, Lesoux removed his hand and when she grasped the cock of her own accord Lesoux couldn't help but let out a groan. That knocked Sarah out of her trance and she ceased her ministrations. Lesoux looked down at her and smiled.

"Pull them down" he said referring to his boxer-briefs. With both hands Sarah gripped the waist band and tugged the pants down. There was a little resistance as his cock got caught in the waist band for a split second before popping back up. His cock bounced a couple of times before standing at attention right in front of Sarah's face. Lesoux didn't notice but Sarah's eyes jumped just a tad at the sight of his cock. It was probably about 3 quarters hard at this point and while it wasn't especially long, probably about 7 or 8 inches, it was particularly thick. It was an impressive cock and had Sarah been a willing participant she would have loved to have it buried in her pussy.

"Stroke it some darling". Her hands looked small when they took hold of his cock. She gripped it with her right hand and remembering his earlier instructions, slowly began to stroke it to full length. It didn't take long, maybe 4 or 5 strokes before she knew he was at full mast.

Casey was still watching from his perch in the building next door and his dick had been hard for the better part of an hour as he watched all of this unfold. It had been difficult to focus on the mission and try to gain intel because he was continuously distracted by Sarah's predicament. His only regret thus far was not being able to see her bare sex and asshole during Lesoux's inspection. He simply didn't have a good enough view for that. Nevertheless, he was extremely turned on. He decided at that moment he had to turn away from Sarah and surveil the goons. He kept the sound on but decided to watch the goons outside of the office and see if he could find anything that would be useful in their mission.

As Sarah continued to stroke Lesoux's cock she noticed a tiny drop of Precum begin to appear. Without looking up she heard Lesoux. "Lick it". Sarah paused and swallowed the lump in her throat. She really did not want to taste this pig. She began to rise and moved her face toward his cock. With her tongue she began licking from just beneath the bulbous head up to the slit of Lesoux's penis. With her right hand she gradually pumped his cock so the precum bubble grew in size and then she licked the slit and took the Precum into her mouth and swallowed quickly not wanting to taste it. Lesoux had a little chuckle. "It's time to get to work, start sucking it". Sarah once again paused, looked down for an instant, gathered her courage and then placed her mouth around the tip of his cock.

She had worn a light shade of red for lipstick and her lips looked extra pouty as they wrapped around Lesoux's member. His combination of girth and length caused her to struggle when she began the blow job. But soon she got used to it and worked herself up and down the shaft. She would go about midway then bob back. She wasn't putting all of her effort into it. Chuck loved when she gave him a blow job as she knew all the tricks in the book. How to use her tongue. How much to suck. When to use a little bit of teeth. She was a pro when it came to cock sucking but she didn't want to give that to Lesoux so she just went through the motions.

Lesoux couldn't tell if she was intentionally mediocre at sucking cock or not but he was done wondering. "We're going to skip right to the advance course honey" he said right before using both hands to grip Sarah's head. With the strength of both arms he quickly shoved Sarah's face all the way down his cock. Sarah certainly knew how to deep throat a cock but she was caught by surprise and started to choke. Lesoux brought her head back and forth a couple times before completely removing her mouth from his cock to allow her a second to catch her breath. "I'm going to face fuck you now and it's probably not going to be pleasant... for you". He gripped her head and started thrusting in and out of her mouth. He would thrust back and forth and all the way down and out. Over and over again. Every now and then he'd keep her mouth buried on his cock so her face was right up against his pubic hair. He didn't have a large amount of pubic hair but it was stubbly and she intensely disliked the feeling of having her nose and chin scratch against it. But he continued like this for a solid minute or two just fucking her throat. She had worn a lot mascara and it began to run down her face as she couldn't help when her eyes began to well up with tears. He seemed to step up in aggressiveness as the face fucking went on. "That's it bitch, take it. Take my fucking cock... Ugh, god damn that feels good."

Finally he seemed a little worn out himself and allowed her a reprieve as she gasped for air. However, before she could fully recover he brought her back again. Only this time he took control of his cock. With his left hand holding her by the hair and his right hand on his cock he placed his cock in her mouth and pushed it against the inside of her chin so that the head was up against the side of her mouth. He slowly pushed causing her right cheek to expand and stretch. It was painful and Sarah felt like her mouth was being split open. "Now this is a picture" he said holding his cock there, straining against the inside of her cheek. The feeling was divine. But he had places to be and he'd learned that Sarah was sufficiently submissive for his boss.

"I could do this all day but we have somewhere we have to be soon" he said as he repositioned his cock to go all the way down Sarah's throat. He face was a little messy with her lipstick slightly smudged and mascara running down her face but Lesoux had never seen a prettier sight. He began pumping again, in an out, in and out at a fast pace. He could hear the stray gargling sound coming from Sarah but that only encouraged him and as he looked down. With his orgasm building he thought only one thing could make her more beautiful in this moment

He pulled out completely, once again leaving Sarah gasping. He had her by the hair in one hand and his cock in the other as he began to jerk off. "Sarah, you're such a good little slut. Don't you think you deserve a reward?" He asked. She didn't answer. She didn't have to. She knew what was coming and she just braced herself for the humiliation. "Ah…, well, it doesn't matter if you think you deserve it, I do think you deserve it." Lesoux was pumping hard now and his breathing was becoming shortened. He could feel it building until finally he exploded "ahh fuck... Yea, that's it bitch" he groaned as jet after jet of cum streamed out of his cock. The first strand hit her in the right eye which she blinked closed just in time. The second jet hit on the forehead just between the eyebrows and the third string hit on the left cheek has he jerked with no sense of control. The fourth hit her right on the chin and hung there. He was winding down when he pushed his cock to her lips and brushed the excess cum right against her lips. He watched the strand of cum on her forehead begin to drip down to her nose. "Taste it" he said. She really didn't want too but he shook her head with the hand holding her. "Taste it!" he yelled and with that she licked her lips and tasted the excess cum he had spread on them. She never liked cum finding the taste a little too sweet and salty. This was no different but with just a grimace she dutifully swallowed the little droplets that were on her lips.

"Fuck Sarah, you're hot" Lesoux gleefully shouted as he pulled up his pants. He walked to his desk and picked up his phone as Sarah watched him. She was still covered in cum from the facial but was waiting for her next instruction when she saw him hold up the phone like a camera. "What are you doing?" she asked. "Shut up bitch, you only talk when spoken to" Lesoux responded as he took a couple photos of Sarah's cum covered face. "This should come in handy Agent Walker". Sarah just closed her eyes and resigned herself to the humiliation and thought to herself that it would all be worth it.

And then she thought "wait a minute..."


	3. Chapter 3

As the realization was coming across Sarah's face, Lesoux was laughing "yes Agent Walker, we know who you are and we know why you just did what you did". Sarah rose to her feet and stumbled a bit in her heels. "Oh don't worry Sarah, you can't fight your way out of this one, we have this place surrounded. While Colonel Casey was busy watching your performance and my two bodyguards, Mr. Billings and company arrived and took care of him."

Sarah was in a rage. Fucking Beckman got played. "Now clean yourself up. There's a towel and a change of clothes in the closet. Mr. Billings likes to decorate with his own cum". Lesoux finished with another chuckle and walked out of the office. As the door was open she could see Casey struggling as two burly men escorted him down the hall.

The door shut and Sarah finally had a moment to take stock of herself. She was covered in cum and smeared makeup. She hurriedly took off her heels and made her way over to the closet. She opened the closet door and used the towel to wipe her face clean. She still looked and felt haggard but at least now she couldn't feel the warm liquid on her face. She was so consumed with wiping her face that she only now realized that there were no clothes in the closet. Hanging by itself was a small, pink, silk mini robe. "What the fuck is this?" Sarah muttered out loud.

"That's your travel attire" came a voice behind her. Sarah turned around and saw Ryan Billings in the flesh for the first time. "I know what you're thinking" he began. "How many ways can I kill this man? I'm sure the answer is innumerable but unfortunately for you that won't get you Chuck back. No, no, we still have a few games to play". Sarah was looking at him with pure disgust.

"Where the hell is Chuck?" She spat.

"You'll see him soon enough. For now you can just slip into that robe and..."

"Fuck you, I'm not doing anything until you tell me where Chuck is" Sarah interrupted.

Billings shook his head. "I thought you might say but I hoped I was wrong" and he pulled out his gun and shot Sarah in the thigh with a tranq dart. As she began to drift into unconsciousness the last thing she heard was Billings "Ronnie, Paulie get in here and prepare Agent Walker for transport. And no funny business."

Sarah began to wake up groggily. As her senses came back to her she took stock of her surroundings. She was lying on a bed and she was in a room similar to the room the team had used in castle to manipulate Manoosh. There were no windows but it was furnished. She realized that someone had changed her wardrobe. She was indeed wearing that silk mini robe and to her dismay there was nothing underneath. She sat up and looked around. There were cameras located throughout the room. Her gaze went to the floor and she noticed a prone Casey asleep on the floor. Sarah rolled her eyes as not surprisingly they kept him fully clothed.

"Casey! Casey wake up" she urged. She gently nudged his shoulder and he began to stir. "Shit, where are we Walker?" They both began to look around the room for clues. "I don't know". She walked toward the door and tried to open it. "Locked". Casey knew it would be. Along with the cameras and the set up of he room Casey also noticed Sarah's attire. The robe left little to the imagination. Sarah's legs were exposed from about 3 quarters of her thighs on down. Sarah did her best to keep the robe closed so she didn't expose any cleavage but as she sat back down on the bed it slipped open a little bit and Casey had a great view of her sideboob. It just sat there, nice and pert. He couldn't see her nipple but even just the sight of that exposed flesh roused something within Casey.

Casey shook his head and tried to think about what was happening and how they could get out of this situation. He couldn't afford to let Sarah's sexuality distract him anymore. It had already caused his capture.

"What are we going to do?" Sarah asked. "I don't know. We need to stay patient and look to make a move when an opportunity presents itself. And that's not happening until Billings makes his next play". Sarah silently nodded her head and then pulled her legs onto the bed to sit Indian style.

"Do you think Chuck is ok?" Sarah wondered after a couple minutes of silence. Casey looked her straight in the eyes and told her "I'd bet my life on it. He's tougher than he looks and they clearly want something".

"You mean besides my ass?" Sarah countered. "As fine as it is, yea, a guy like Billings is looking for something bigger. Especially since we now know he knows who we are". The two sat in silence again for what felt like forever. They changed positions and paced back and forth multiple times. It had probably only been a half hour but they were on edge, eager to make some kind of play to free themselves and Chuck.

It was Billings who entered the room and broke the silence. "Hello Agent Walker" Billings began. "Colonel Casey" Billings followed with a nod.

With no fake pleasantry Sarah immediately started in "Where's Chuck?"

"That's actually why I'm here" Billings answered. Sarah and Casey gave him questioning looks. "He's right down the hall". With that news Sarah perked up from her position on the bed.

"Don't get too excited, you can't see him". At Sarah's frown, Billings continued "at least not yet".

"What do you want?" Casey asked sternly.

"That will all be revealed in due course Colonel. In the meantime I have a proposition for you." Billings paused for a few seconds. "As I just said we have Mr. Bartowski down the hall. Thus far he has not been cooperative. Given his unwillingness to talk, we have very little use for him".

A millions things were running through Sarah's head. Had Chuck been tortured? Is he hurt? How can we escape? Casey was not surprised but had a proud look on his face hearing that Chuck hadn't cracked.

Both agents had been around long enough though to know what happens to hostages with no use. Billings continued "and if he is of no use we might as well just kill him". Sarah shot to her feet "don't you dare touch him" she exclaimed. Casey also rose and his presence did enough talking. He was giving off an intimidating aura. However, Billings was unfazed knowing he had the upper hand. "Well that's kind of why I'm here. I want to give you two the opportunity to save Chucks life."

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked. Casey merely grunted what could only be interpreted as an "over my dead body will I talk" grunt. "Don't worry, at this point we don't expect you two to talk either. After all you are responsible for Mr. Bartowski's resistance I'm sure". Sarah and Casey were a dumbfounded at the moment. Completely unsure of where this was going.

"No. What I have is a proposition. I'm going to leave this room and nobody will enter or leave for two hours. You two can then do one of two things. You can either sit here and do nothing and wait the two hours. At which point I will bring you Mr. Bartowski's corpse." Sarah and Casey didn't flinch despite the severity of the threat. They knew he was serious but they didn't want to show him any emotion. After pausing to gauge their reaction Billings continued "... Or you two can fuck".

That's it. That's where he ended. Casey maintained his expression but Sarah visibly flinched. "What the hell are you talking about?" Sarah nearly shouted. "It's simple really. Either you two have sex in the next two hours or we kill Chuck."

"What game are you playing?" Casey asked. "No game Colonel Casey, but after Agent Walker's earlier performance we felt the need for a bit of an encore and well... We decided this was a suitable choice". The mention of the face fuck Sarah endured earlier brought it all back to Sarah. This shouldn't be surprising. This is what they wanted from her. Her humiliation. She had no idea why. They were just sick perverts who got off on her degradation. "We're not fucking" Sarah shot back.

"Then Chuck will die." Billings repeated his threat. Casey still hadn't said anything and just looked uncomfortable. He knew they were in a tight spot. When he was captured and before they knocked him out he was able to see just how many men they had. It must have been 20 strong. It was overwhelming and surely they had more at whatever compound they were now in.

"We need proof of life" Casey said. Billings smiled and said "absolutely" as he walked toward the television that was placed at the head of the room. Sarah and Casey thought it was for decoration but Billings hit the power button and there was Chuck, sitting in a cell idly twiddling his thumbs. There were no discernible bruises but as Sarah moved closer to the television she saw that he looked tired. And just as quickly as he turned it on Billings turned it off.

After Billings latest threat Sarah looked to the floor. She had no idea what to do. The room was silent for a good ten seconds. "I'll leave you to it then" Billings said as he turned for the door. "Wait" Sarah said a little too urgently. Billings turned "yes?" Sarah hesitated. She didn't know what to say. But she couldn't do this. And she didn't know what to do. Billings sensed her unease and walked towards her. He stopped a foot in front of her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "It's ok Sarah. All you have to do is fuck John Casey and your boyfriend will live. You have my word." She couldn't look Billings in the eye anymore. She just looked to the side and at the wall. Staring blankly. And before she realized it she was alone in the room with Casey again.

As soon as she came back to though she bolted for the television and turned it on hoping to see Chuck. Unfortunately it was all static now. "Fuck" she swore as she roughly turned the television back off.

Sarah and Casey sat in stunned silence for five to ten minutes. They were on opposite ends of the room. Sarah had pulled her robe close to her shielding as much skin as possible. She was blankly staring into space. Casey's silence was more out of empathy for Sarah. It looked like everything was catching up to her all at once. Chuck's life being in peril, their inability to track him down, her sexual escapade at the warehouse. Casey refused to be the first one to speak. He couldn't make this decision. They had spent all of the time before Billings arrived trying to come up with a plan and had nothing. They were backed into a corner.

With no warning, Sarah turned swiftly and with a bit of an attitude shot "you wanted this didn't you?"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" He answered.

"Come on Casey, you're loving this. You finally get to fuck me. Don't give me any bullshit either. I know you've been checking out my ass for the past three years. You never wanted to be my boyfriend but you sure as hell wanted to fuck me"

Casey didn't know what to say. There was nothing to say. Regardless of the truth, Sarah was hurt and she needed to lash out at someone. Casey could take it. "Come on, admit it. Admit it!" She was yelling now. "You've wanted to fuck me since the day we met"

"Walker stop. This isn't you"

"Shut the fuck up. This is me. This is who I am. I'm the whore who fucks to get what she wants".

With a tenderness neither of them knew he had Casey interrupted her "Sarah that's not..."

But before he could finish she just whispered "stop" and sighed mournfully in resignation.

Minutes passed. They were back in silence. Casey would glance to the clock that sat on the dresser next to the bed every thirty seconds. The clock was ticking and they needed a plan. But again, he couldn't say anything. This was going to fall on her. He loved Chuck in his own way but he was everything to Sarah.

More time passed. More pacing occurred. They started with 2 hours. They were down to eighty five minutes. With a loud sigh Sarah stopped and looked at Casey "Ok".

"Ok what?" He returned. "Let's do this" she shot back with a bit of a commanding tone. "Sarah we can't."

"What do you mean we can't? Casey they're going to kill him" she pleaded.

"I know...but Sarah..." Casey trailed off and turned his back to her.

"John" his first name grabbed his attention. "I'm sorry about earlier. I know you don't really want to do this. I'm just frustrated."

"I know. Me too." The two shared a silent look. Knowing what lied ahead Sarah looked away and walked toward the bed. "How are we going to do this?" She asked.

This was the moment Casey began to think he might actually fuck Sarah Walker. And with that thought his eyes began to drift up and down her body. Her smooth legs seemed to glisten in the light. Her thighs were strong and lithe at the same time. And as they began to talk she allowed the robe to loosen. The top of her chest was now open for viewing. There was just a hint of cleavage. Needless to say Casey's cock began to stiffen.

"This is up to you Sarah. I'll follow your lead. I'll do whatever you want". Sarah sat down on the bed with her feet on the floor, staring at her clasped hands. She was clearly deep in thought.

Casey had begun to turn away when out of nowhere Sarah exclaimed "fuck!" She then stood up looked at Casey and said "take your clothes off".

"Are you sure Walker?" Casey answered. "Yes. We have no choice". They stared at each other for a couple of seconds before Casey took a deep breath and began to untie his shoes. Once off he removed his socks and started to unbutton his collared shirt. Sarah closed her eyes and took a breath herself. When she reopened them she saw Casey working on the last button. He had a smattering of chest hair. Not quite as much as chuck but still there was some there. His chest was hard. He wasn't cut but he was clearly in shape. Sarah always knew that but she'd never looked at him like this before. She was realizing that many women would find him attractive. He was finished unbuttoning and pulled the sleeves off.

Casey then unbuckled his belt and pants. Sarah was still in her robe and wasn't yet ready to take it off. She was still looking at Casey as he pulled his zipper down and he could feel her eyes on him. Casey had never been self conscious when it came to his body. He was confident and never had any complaints. But he was interested in seeing Sarah's reaction when he revealed his cock. Casey pulled his pants down and off to reveal his boxers. He didn't want to go any further without instruction from Sarah. So they were now standing there, staring at each other, just the two of them. Casey in his boxers and Sarah in her now loose silk mini-robe.

Looking Casey in the eyes, Sarah untied the belt that tied her robe closed and allowed the robe to part. It wasn't intentional but the tension in the room made the parting of the robe sensual. It didn't completely expose her but Casey could now see the flesh between her breasts down to her belly button. And as his eyes drifted downward he could now see her bald pussy. Her pussy lips protruded out just a little and Casey's cock was hardening at a rate he rarely experienced. Sarah could see Casey's breath hitch and her curiosity got the better of her as she looked toward his cock. It was sporting an impressive tent in his boxers.

She then started to remove the robe altogether. With a swift motion the sleeves dropped off her shoulders and the robe fell to the ground. She was now standing naked in front of John Casey. The situation had caused something in her to stir. She had never been sexually attracted to Casey but the circumstances and the anticipation of sex was causing her nipples to harden and Casey could see it. It was causing his dick to harden even more if possible. Her breasts were full. Casey had always appreciated them. For some reason he always thought they would fit perfectly in each of his hands. His cock was confirming his suspicions. He stood there staring at her for an uncomfortable period of time.

When he finally looked up to Sarah's face, she arched her eyebrow. Getting the hint, Casey quickly reached to his boxers and pulled them down. He bent over and lifted one foot after the other out of the boxers and then discarded them to the corner of the room. As he rose Sarah finally got a clean look at his cock. It stood at attention and was the largest dick she had ever seen. It had to be at least 9 or 10 inches. Chuck and Bryce were both bigger than average and her marks were usually about average or below. She didn't think she'd ever had anything as big as Casey. Along with his size, Casey also had a large amount of pubic hair surrounding his cock. She would have guessed that would be the case. Casey isn't the kind of man to do any kind of grooming that wasn't absolutely necessary. And judging by the size of his cock, she doubted he's ever had any complaints.

They were standing there at the side of the bed. Naked. Both unsure of the next move. Sarah took the initiative and climbed on top of the covers. She was lying down with the soles of her feet flat on the bed but her knees were bent so her legs were tucked. Neither of them had said a word in a while and neither could think of anything at the moment. Not finding the words, Sarah simply released her legs so they were now lying flat on the bed and she was at full length. She then spread her legs as an open invitation for Casey to join her. He didn't need to be told anything. Casey knew what Sarah was saying.

He climbed onto the bed using his knees to maneuver himself so that he was now straddling Sarah on both sides. Casey was used to a little more foreplay than this so he was unsure if Sarah was even ready to receive him. With his left hand pressed onto the bed for leverage, he took his right hand and for the first time touched Sarah. He used his middle finger to rub her pussy. To his shock, she was wet. His face shot up to look Sarah in the eyes. She looked back but didn't show any emotion. She was aroused. She told herself it was only natural. With Sarah showing no resistance, Casey continued his ministrations. He kept sliding his finger up and down her pussy. She was wet but it wasn't like she was flooding. After a few more strokes he inserted two fingers and pumped them in and out. After 10 or 15 seconds Sarah let out a soft moan "Ugh".

Realizing what had just happened, Sarah caught herself, "We're here to fuck Casey, not make love. Just do it already". Casey grunted in agreement

With Casey hovering over her now, Sarah reached down and grasped Casey's cock with her right hand. Watching Sarah Walker guide his cock to her entrance, Casey was in heaven. "Go slow, you're a little bigger then I'm used to" Sarah said in a tone barely above a whisper. Casey thought about saying something witty about chuck but decided against it. As she guided the tip into her pussy she removed her hand and laid back. Casey slowly entered her and pushed himself in. She was most definitely wet enough now and he slid in easily. He let himself sink in as far as possible and Sarah had never felt so full. Once buried deep inside Sarah, Casey looked her in the eyes and she gave a slight nod.

With that he pulled out and pushed back in. He did this a few times at a slow pace to allow Sarah time to get used to the size of his cock. But it wasn't totally doing it for him so he picked up the pace. "Ugh" Sarah grunted as he did.

He knew how to work a woman over and he knew that wasn't a grunt of pain but of pleasure so he kept thrusting. Her pussy was deliciously tight. He glanced down and watched himself thrust in and our of her. Watched his cock disappear into her pussy before coming back into view. Sarah saw him and watched right along with him. They were both entranced by Casey's cock going in and out. While the feeling of having his cock milked by Sarah's pussy was amazing, Casey needed more. He dipped his head down and took Sarah's nipple in his mouth. It was already hard but his tongue caused it to stiffen even more. He switched to the other nipple and worked it over too. "Mmm" he heard Sarah moan. She heard it too and it brought her back to earth. This was getting a little too intimate.

"Ugh" she was moaning with every thrust now. "Casey stop" she said. He must not have heard though as he kept going out and then in "ugh, Casey stop" she repeated. Again he didn't hear. "Ugh" until finally she yelled "Casey stop god damnit". Casey looked up while he was still inside her and grunted as if to say "what?".

"Get off me". Casey just stared at her. He didn't want to extract his cock from the warmth of her sex. Not for anything right now. "Get off me" she said again with more vigor and pushed him so he had no choice. He rolled over on his back next to her. His cock straight in the air as he lay next to his partner.

"What is it?" he asked.

"This isn't working for me" Sarah replied. "I think it is" he said without thinking. Sarah was shooting daggers with her eyes now. Unfortunately she knew he was right. She was getting off on this immensely. But she hated herself for it.

"Shut the fuck up Casey" she said as she rolled on top of him. She was now straddling him. She raised herself up and once again guided Casey's cock into her pussy. She slowly dropped herself down as her pussy engulfed his cock. Once it was buried to the hilt Sarah took a deep breath and raised again before coming back down. She began to bounce up and down. Slowly increasing her pace. Now it was Casey grunting every time she came down "mmpphff". He repeated himself every time she came down. Until finally she came down and sat there. She paused for a second before she began rocking herself back and forth. She had her eyes closed and Casey could see the internal struggle on her face. He decided to try something anyway. He took his right hand and reached for her clit. With his thumb he began rubbing her clit. She immediately moaned "mmm". He continued his ministrations as she continued to rock.

She could feel it beginning to build as she fucked him but once he began rubbing her clit her orgasm began to approach with lightning speed. "Fuck" she exclaimed. It was out of both pleasure and frustration. She didn't want to orgasm but she wasn't sure she'd be able to stop it especially with Casey using his fingers like that. She reached down and grabbed Casey's arm and moved it over his head. She grabbed his other arm and moved it with his other so she was holding both hands above his head. Then she began to buck up and down again. Casey had an amazing view. She was going up and down and he was watching her tits bounce. She really did have beautiful tits and he didn't care that she was in control at that moment. Watching Sarah Walker's tits bounce while your cock was buried in her pussy was well worth it.

As her orgasm approached she stopped. "What the fuck?" Casey asked. His orgasm had been building as well. Sarah hated herself in this moment. She was totally getting off on Casey's cock. If she had to do this it couldn't be like this. She rolled off Casey and heaved a sigh. "What is it now?" Casey asked. Sarah paused before saying "we need to finish this and if we're going to do it I need you to fuck me. Fuck me like I'm nothing. Don't try and get me off. Don't care about what I'm feeling. Just fuck me". She was staring at the ceiling as she said it. Casey was watching her "are you sure?"

"Yes, it has to be this way" she answered. Casey then got onto his knees on the bed. "Then roll on to your stomach" he instructed. Sarah did so and Casey enveloped his arms around Sarah's stomach and lifted up. She knew what he wanted and she complied. She pulled her knees up and arched her back. He wanted to fuck her doggy style. Casey was behind her and just stared at her ass. It was as perfect has he'd imagined. He grabbed both cheeks with both hands and ground his palms deep. He massaged them relishing in the feel. He kept his left hand on her ass as he grabbed his cock with his right. He then proceeded to take the tip of his cock and rub up and down the opening of Sarah's pussy. "Let's go" an exasperated Sarah said. "Shut up Walker. This is what you asked for".

Casey teased her for a few more seconds before he thrust inside of her. He didn't want to waste anymore time now either and he started with a brisk pace. He pistoned in and out of her. "Ugh, fuck" he groaned as he worked. He couldn't do anything but look down and watch his cock slide in and out of Sarah's pussy. "Mmpf...ugh" Sarah moaned as Casey continued. He was fucking her hard now. He was lost in abandonment. He'd never really thought about it but he was coming to the realization that he'd wanted this since the moment he met Agent Sarah Walker. He wanted her on all fours at his mercy. As he thrust into her he grabbed her by the hair and pulled her head back. "Uuggghhh" Sarah grunted as she felt her head pulled back.

With a handful of hair and Sarah's head pulled back, Casey now had all the leverage he needed. He pounded and pounded her pussy. "Yea, that's it. Take it. Just fucking take it" Casey commanded.

"Ugh, ugh" Sarah continued to moan. She was close again and she couldn't deny it. She took her right hand and began to rub her clit. She was furiously rubbing it. "Ugh, mmpphff". Her orgasm was imminent and Casey unceremoniously threw her head back toward the bed. And with that she felt the warm sensation in her clit and cunt. There was the familiar tightness at the base of her stomach. "Aaahh...ugh" she was letting go. Letting the waves of her orgasm roll over her. Finally it was in her clit and her thighs were trembling. "Aahh" she let out a final moan as she exploded. Casey could feel her spasming around his cock and it just urged him to keep going.

It was about a minute or so before she realized Casey was still pounding into her. She could hear his grunting in the background. "Uuggh...uuggh". They were long and labored. He must be close. Casey had both hands on her ass again. He was splitting her cheeks. The feeling of her pussy coupled with the view of her asshole was bringing him to the edge. He would have loved to pound that asshole. Then she felt his cock begin to grow even larger. She knew it was time and only then did it hit her. They didn't have a condom. "Casey wait."

But it was too late. "Aaaahhh, fuck" he released. And then she could feel it. Warm spurts of cum shot into her cunt. The hairs on her neck stood up as she felt the warm liquid. And then his chest was on her back as his arms came around. He gripped her tits as he thrust two more times and just held himself there. He massaged her right tit with his hand before he pulled out and laid on his back.

Sarah stayed on her knees for another second or two just taking it all in. The cum was beginning to leak out of her pussy and then she collapsed onto her stomach and shuffled onto her back. She didn't want to think about what just happened but the cum still filling her pussy wouldn't let her forget it. She grabbed Casey's shirt that was lying on the floor next to the bed and cleaned up her pussy as best she could. Once finished she stepped onto the floor, bent over and picked up her robe. Casey was watching her the whole time and took a mental picture of Sarah bending over as he knew it was extremely unlikely he would ever get such a view again.

Sarah quickly put her robe back on and walked toward a reclining chair sitting in the back right corner of the room. Sitting down with legs crossed she glanced toward Casey who was still lying flat on his back with his hands folded behind his head. He wasn't smiling but she could tell he was feeling content. "Will you put your fucking clothes on?" Sarah commanded more than asked. It was all she could do not to take a final look at his cock which while flaccid was still impressive.

With a grunt, Casey swung his legs off the side of the bed and walked to where his clothes were and put his boxers and pants on one leg at a time. Casey wasn't about to put his shirt back on. Not with his cum splattered all over it. So he stayed shirtless and then resumed lying down on the bed.


	4. Chapter 4

They sat in their room for a silent fifteen minutes before the awkwardness ended when they heard the door open, followed by clapping. And then Billings entered the room exactly two hours after he left. "Fantastic! Just fantastic. What a performance". He was laughing as he congratulated Sarah and Casey. If looks could kill Billings would've dropped dead right there. Sensing there displeasure, Billings decided not to taunt them any further. He was here for a reason after all.

"I've got good news for you. Chuck is alive… and he's going home… and so are you." Billings informed them. Both Sarah and Casey crooked there heads as if to say "What's the catch?"

"I'm serious, you're all going home. I swear. We just completed the deal with the General five minutes ago."

"What deal?" Casey asked. "It's not my place to say Colonel. Perhaps it's better if General Beckman explains herself anyway." And with that Billings turned the television on again to reveal a live feed to General Beckman. Her face showed a look of surprise when she appeared. No doubt, Sarah thought, at the sight of their wardrobe or lack thereof. Just as quickly though Beckman put her stoic face back on. "Colonel Case, Agent Walker, its good to see you both. I'm sure Mr. Billings has informed you that we have made a deal."

"Yes, what are we giving him?" Casey asked. "That's not your concern Colonel." Beckman answered. Sarah rolled her eyes and asked the only questions she cared about. "When can I see Chuck and when the fuck are we getting out of here?" Billings interrupted "if I may General?" Beckman nodded on screen. "You will see Chuck at the exchange and the exchange will take place in five hours. We will be transporting you to the exchange point in three hours Agent Walker."

"How can we trust this clown?" Casey asked the General. Billings laughed at Casey's question. The truth is they couldn't but he was going to go through with this deal even if Casey and Sarah didn't quite believe it. "Colonel, once again this isn't of concern to you. We have made this deal and we are confident that Mr. Billings will live up to his end. I'll see you two and Chuck in five hours." And with that Beckman terminated the conference call.

Casey and Sarah turned away from the screen and began to pace the room deep in thought. Billings watched them with a smile on his face as two of his goons entered the room. They made a beeline to Casey. "Colonel, please go with my colleagues, we're giving you your own room now." Casey looked toward Sarah and she gave him a silent nod indicating that she would be fine. With a grunt he followed the two men out of the room. Sarah's attention was drawn to the door when she heard it shut. She noticed that Billings was still in the room. "What the fuck do you want?" she asked and Billings laughed loudly, mockingly.

"You're partner asked a good question earlier." Billings began. "And what was that?" Sarah asked. "He asked how you could trust me. The truth is you can't at least not completely. I mean I do have every intention of going through with this deal". Sarah could feel a but coming on as Billings paused. "Well, that is if you do one more thing". Sarah was looking right at him. She was done guessing and playing games. Her face said it all and it was telling Billings to just spit it out. "Agent Walker, you've been remarkable today. The lengths to which you've gone have been inspiring but we have one more requirement before we go through with this deal." He then took a remote out of his pocket and pointed them at the cameras around the room. One by one she saw the little red lights flash off. She then saw that he was staring at her. "I want your ass." Billings said matter of factly. "More specifically, I want to fuck it."

At this point, Sarah can't say she was surprised. She surely wasn't surprised that Billings wanted to fuck her. Not after what he had just made her and Casey do. Not with the way she was dressed and how he had been looking at her all day. She didn't know what to think though. Would he truly go back on his deal with Beckman just because he couldn't fuck her? "Fuck off. I'm done with this shit. You got what you wanted and you now have a tape for your spank bank of me and Casey." He was laughing again and Sarah was getting sick of that laugh. "Yes I do. But I want a different experience. And if you think I won't hold up this deal over a simple fuck, then you're wrong. Dead wrong. And it will cost you. And not just you but it will cost Chuck and Casey their lives." Sarah was recalling the research she did on Billings before this mission began. It was well known that he was a sex fiend and was also unpredictable. He had a psychological profile that hinted that he might act irrationally if his personal goals weren't satisfied. And if that was the case then maybe he was right and he might go back on this deal. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" He laughed again. "To the contrary, something is very right. I am a red-blooded male after all and I've just been given an opportunity. The opportunity to fuck your ass."

Sarah just shook her head. "Fuck you Billings." And as she turned her back and contemplated her situation, Billings had a slow smile creep on his face. She hadn't said no. He was looking at her back and was appreciating her legs. As his eyes glanced upwards he ached to see her bare ass. The robe tantalizingly short but he couldn't quite see her cheeks yet. He took a couple steps forward and when she didn't move he kept going. He was now directly behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. At his first touch Sarah swung around and slapped him in the face. "Get the fuck away from me" she shouted as she pushed past him.

He knew she needed to resist at first for her own self-respect. But he also knew that she would eventually come around. Sarah Walker was an exemplary agent and she would've done her homework on him. Billings knew of his reputation and that Sarah would think he would sacrifice whatever deal he made so that he could get what _he_ wanted. So he gave Sarah another minute to collect herself before walking toward the door. As he reached for the handle he spoke "This is it. General Beckman is expecting us in 5 hours but if I walk out this door right now we won't be there and you and your friends won't be alive to see her reaction." Sarah was silent. Was she really going to turn him down? For the first time, Billings began to wonder if she would. In that moment he thought to himself that he would probably go through with the deal anyway. His bosses needed him to make the deal and they would not be happy if he turned it down for a piece of ass. He grabbed the door knob and turned.

"Ok." It came out as a whisper. "What was that?" Billings asked for confirmation. Sarah steeled herself. "Ok." She said with more certainty this time. She wasn't looking at him. She was standing about 3 steps away to the left of the bed with her back turned. Billings had managed to open the door slightly before she stopped him and then she heard the door shut and felt him slide up behind her. Her body language expressed one thing. Resignation.

Billings placed his hands on Sarah's shoulders and slid the robe off her shoulders. He then brushed her hair to one side of her neck and began placing kisses on the other side of her neck and shoulder. Before he could continue though she took a step forward and without looking at him said "that wasn't the deal." And she shuffled the robe back onto her shoulders.

"You're right. I apologize Agent Walker. How would you like to do this?"

"This is your perverted fantasy Billings." Sarah retorted as she turned around. "I'm not going to plan my own assault".

"Fair enough." Billings responded. And this was the first time Sarah had really gotten a good look at him and taken in his appearance. He was taller than her, probably about 6'1 and as his picture advertised, he was roguishly handsome. He had scruff on his face that showed he probably had not shaven in a few days. He was wearing a tailored suit and he was certainly in shape. He looked lean underneath the suit that fit him perfectly. With his collar undone at the top button he also looked relaxed and in control.

"But I have to warn you we have no lube and I don't plan on taking the Colonel's sloppy seconds." Sarah had a disgusted look on her face as Billings continued "so we can either do this with no lube or you can take that pretty mouth of yours and get as much saliva on my cock as possible before I fuck your ass raw." He began to unzip his pants and unbuckle his belt while Sarah made no movement. She was a little in shock at what was going on. "I'll tell you what, you can have the next two minutes to get to work. Whatever you can get on there we will use." He then pulled his pants down to reveal he had been going commando. Sarah instantly looked to his cock and saw that he was semi hard. He discarded his shoes and socks before beginning with unbuttoning his shirt. He stopped and glanced to the clock. "We're down to a minute and 45 seconds now." Wordlessly, Sarah rolled her eyes and slowly dropped to a squatting position.

She needed to get him hard quick. She cupped his balls and stroked his cock a few times. He began to swell and she placed his cock in her mouth. As he continued to unbutton his shirt he felt the warmth of her mouth engulf his cock. His cock swelled further and was nearly at full length. He wasn't large by any means. He was probably about average and Sarah thanked god for that. She didn't know what she would have done if she had to take a cock like Casey's in her ass. Once she had gotten him hard enough she swallowed him completely. She needed to gag herself. That would cause her to choke up some saliva. So she deep throated him and stuffed her face into his crotch. Her nose was touching his midsection and she began to choke a little coughing up saliva. She repeated the motion a few times before removing her mouth from his dick. As she pulled away there was a large strong of saliva hanging from her mouth and the tip of Billings cock.

It was like she was in slow motion when Billings saw her collect all of the saliva in her hand and spread it around his cock as she quickly stroked him. And with the class of a 2 dollar whore, Sarah Walker spit more saliva onto his cock. With a few more tugs she then went back to work, bobbing up and down. Billings had now removed his button down shirt and then pulled his wife beater over his head. He grabbed Sarah's head with two hands and held her still. He thrust into her face for a solid 10 seconds paying no mind to her comfort. Sarah wasn't going to complain too much. Sure, she hated it, but she had a job to do and for her own self preservation she had to coat his cock in saliva and this would help. He pulled his hands away allowing Sarah to catch her breath and work his cock some more with her hand.

As she stroked his cock, Sarah looked up toward Billings with a facial expression that was begging for instruction. Her chin was covered in spit and she was gorgeous. "Ok. Times up."

Sarah collapsed to her knees but before she had time to collect herself, Billings grabbed her left arm and pulled her to her feet. And with a light push, nudged her to the bed where she fell on to her stomach. Billings quickly followed. He rolled Sarah on to her left side so that her back was facing him. With his right hand he reached between her legs and inserted a finger into her pussy. He had to see. And he got confirmation. She was indeed wet. "I knew you were a slut" he whispered into her ear as he used his right hand to grasp her inner thigh to lift her right leg into the air to allow him access. Sarah got the hint and parted her legs. She was able to bring her leg back down with her foot now on the bed laced behind Billings. Billings took his soaked cock in hand and guided it to her asshole. She was tight. He was trying to get his tip in and he knew he had to go slow.

With his cock still in hand he was able to slowly insert his cock into her ass. "Uuggghhh, fuck" Sarah exclaimed. She was clearly uncomfortable. Billings didn't care. He continued to push. "Shit, ugghh" Sarah repeated her grunt. Billings was in heaven. Her ass was unbelievably tight. The saliva wasn't allowing him to slip in too easily. He really had to push. The friction had caused his cock to swell to an incredible size. He didn't think he'd ever felt this hard.

Sarah couldn't stand it. The fullness was overwhelming and she was in pain. Just when she thought he was completely in he would push further until finally he remained still. "Fuck…that's it…I could sit here forever" she heard him say. Honestly he was probably grunting any number of things but she was lost in the feeling of his cock in her ass and she wasn't hearing everything. "Ugh" she grunted has he slowly peeled out and pushed back in. Slowly but surely he began to pump in and out. Not with a hard pace or anything. Sarah got the sense that he just wanted to enjoy the feeling for a moment. She felt completely full. Having been fucked an hour or so earlier by Casey's monster cock, she was surprised when it felt like Billings was going even deeper as he fucked her ass.

"Try to relax" Billings said "you might enjoy this". In between grunts Sarah just answered with a "Fuck you" and Billings couldn't help but laugh. "Very well then. It's your ass getting torn up not mine."

Sarah knew he was right. The few times she'd tried this in the past the only times she'd experienced pleasure was when she relaxed. She didn't want to give in at all but in hopes of salvaging her ass she decided to try and relax. Subconsciously, as she did this she relaxed her whole body and fell back a little bit into Billings' chest. She didn't particularly notice though as she was too wrapped up in the sensations his cock was giving her as he continued to drive in and out of her ass.

When she fell back into his chest Billings knew he had won. After a few more pumps he reached around Sarah with his hand and began rubbing her clit. Sarah immediately released a moan. Her eyes were closed and all of a sudden her pussy began to respond. She was still overcome with the feeling of Billings' cock that she didn't instantly realize that he was rubbing her clit. As an orgasm began to approach she was brought out of her stupor. "Get your fucking hand off of me" she demanded. "Whatever you say" Billings responded as he continued his thrusting. "Ugh, Ugh." She was grunting with every thrust in now.

As much as Billings was enjoying himself, he wanted to change things up a bit. He pulled out completely and gave Sarah a nudge in the back which pushed her onto her stomach. He then maneuvered her so that she was on all fours. The sight was beautiful but something wasn't quite right. "Ger off the bed" he demanded. Sarah instantly jumped off the bed. "Get on all fours".

"On the floor?" Sarah asked. "Yes on the floor, now do it" Billings said with force. As Sarah got down Billings instructed further "Put your face on the floor and arch your ass". Helping Sarah out Billings pushed her back down causing her ass to arch up. He then positioned himself so he was standing over her ass. He gripped his cock and pointed it straight down as he lowered himself towards Sarah's asshole. She was much more accepting now after having been fucked for a good ten minutes. He inserted his cock and quickly began to thrust in and out straight down into her ass. Her head was almost right below her ass as he fucked her. He was going to enjoy this. He came down over and over again in her ass. He was pounding her hard now. The more he came in and out the wider her ass would open.

He stopped for a second and used his hands to spread her ass cheeks apart. He had a full view of Sarah's open asshole and after shaking his head in appreciation of his good fortune he came back down. "Ugh" she was grunting again. It was becoming painful again for Sarah. Her ass was on fire as he jack-hammered into her. She'd never been fucked like this before. Her anal experiences had always been gentle. She always demanded it from Bryce and he complied as it was the only way she would let him fuck her ass.

Billings wasn't being gentle. He was drilling her. Hard. She needed to change positions. She tilted her head to the side and looked back and saw a menacing Billings. He was loving tearing up her ass. She put her right hand up and placed her palm on his midsection, motioning for him to stop. He didn't want to hear it though. He just swatted her hand away and he kept pounding. She tried again but was met with the same result. "Just fucking take it" he implored. Her eyes were becoming watery as she kept taking his cock.

Billings could see the tears beginning to well and while they weren't exactly ruining the mood he was close to cumming and wanted to hold off as long as he could. He finally pulled out and relented for half a minute. Sarah took the time to compose herself. Before getting back on all fours. No words were exchanged. Sarah knew she had to finish this off. Billings came up behind her again but now he was on his knees too as he inserted his dick one more time. "mmm, that's it" he moaned as he stilled for a moment. "This is my hole, Sarah" he said as he drove his point home with his cock. Sarah grunted as he continued "I own this fucking hole. If you ever let someone fuck you in this hole again, just remember it's my fucking hole." He was relentless now with his pounding. "Rub yourself" he instructed. Sarah didn't respond so he stilled. "Fucking rub your clit bitch" he yelled. Again she didn't respond and with his rock hard cock still stuck in her sore ass he slapped her right cheek with a devastating slap. "I'm not finishing this until you start rubbing that clit". He slapped her ass again.

She was devastated. She knew if she began to rub her clit she would surely orgasm and she couldn't live with herself if she let that happen. But she had no choice. She had to end this humiliation. So she began to rub. "Thank you" he said mockingly as he began to fuck her ass again. "Fucking rub it, I want to make you cum". It was almost immediate when she felt it begin to build. A soft moan escaped her lips "mmm". And Billings laughed. She was starting to boil over. There was no stopping it. For the second time in a few hours the waves were hitting her as her orgasm washed over Sarah's cunt. She collapsed downward again as Billings never ending assault on her ass continued. "Fuck that was hot" he said as he reached around and began rubbing her clit again.

This brought Sarah back to life. "No stop, stop touching me" she pleaded. "Shut up bitch" Billings responded. "Just enjoy it" he said as he rubbed ferociously and Sarah felt another orgasm coming. Before she knew it she was cumming again. "Fuuuuucckkk". It was a high pitched squeal as Sarah felt her entire body go weak. She was lifeless as Billings continued his relentless pounding. "Ugh" he grunted. Then again. And again. He was grunting now with every thrust. Having this anal whore at his mercy was bringing his own orgasm close. "Where do you want it Agent Walker?" Sarah didn't respond. She was still motionless. The only noise in the room was Billings grunts and the sound of his body banging into hers. "Ok, I'll do what I want then."

With Sarah continuing to just lie there as he abused her ass, he reached around and grabbed her tits. He was mauling them as he continued to thrust. "You've been wonderful Sarah" he whispered. "And" he thrust in "Never" he thrust again "forget" another thrust "I" she was as full as she had ever felt "own" and she could feel his cock swelling "this" he drove in again "ass" and with two more thrusts he emptied himself into her ass. Her ass was raw inside and she could feel each spurt of cum. The warm liquid filling her ass. It was only two or three spurts but she felt it all.

He stayed there, on top of her, for a minute. Letting his dick soften before he pulled out. He gripped his dick and pushed the final drops out of his tip onto her ass. He then spread that cum onto her left ass cheek before standing up. Sarah just fell to the floor and watched as Billings opened the door and walked out of the room stark naked. He left the door open as two of his goons entered the room. She didn't care that they saw her naked. She'd lost all sense of modesty a while ago. One of the henchman had a set of clothes in his hands and he threw them on the bed. The other one spoke "Be ready in thirty minutes".


End file.
